When I'm Gone
by theroguebirdy
Summary: Post SK   Dimitri was never turned  Rose is kidnapped by Strigoi and held captive. Will the trauma of the event change her shadow kissed abilities? And will her friends be able to save her before it's too late?
1. Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hello everybody! this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. :) I've wanted to practice my writing a bit more and this story popped into my head. Please tell me if you think I should continue. THIS WILL CONTAIN SERIES SPOILERS! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! they all belong to Richelle Mead**

**Summary: (Post SK) (Dimitri was never turned) Rose Hathaway's life is finally starting to get better, but what happens when she is kidnapped by Strigoi and held captive. Will the trauma of the event change her? And will her friends be able to save her before it's too late?**

So it was like they always say, your life really does flash before your eyes.

And there it all was stretching back to my childhood.

I was born into a life of duty. And from an early age, 3 words were burned into my brain.

_They come first_. The world famous guardian mantra.

Everything I'd done in my life played in my mind like a movie. My death, getting taken back to the Academy, meeting Dimitri, the dead animals, the training sessions, the lust charm, the ski trip, Spokane, the cabin, and so many more things too.

All of these memories, they just bring me back to the same place.

Dangling off the edge of a cliff, bleeding out from the bullet wound in my stomach. Not the way I thought I'd go out.

The only thing keeping me from falling into the water below was Dimitri's hand gripping mine so tightly that I was sure I'd lost some circulation. His other hand gripped the trunk of a nearby tree. And his dark brown eyes held pain, sadness, love, and so much more.

"Roza, hold on. We will get you out of here I promise." He said. I knew that it was a promise he couldn't keep.

I was slipping.

"Di….Dimitri… I love you so much. Please take care of Lissa for me." I said weakly. I was drained, and fading in and out of conciseness. The sky was dark and rain fell from the clouds. Every so often the sky would light up as lightning flashed in the clouds.

"No, no, no Roza your going to be ok Eddie is on his way. Don't give up! Hold on!" He yelled.

Dimitri was trying to get a better grip on my hand when I saw a pair of red ringed eyes behind him.

My heart sank.

"Dimitri beh-."

He barely had time to turn before the fangs bit into his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, this is kind of a boring chapter... I promise you next chapter is where exciting stuff happens. This is just the calm before the storm type thing.**

1 month earlier...

"I still don't understand why I have to go to this dinner Lissa." Christian sighed as Lissa fixed his tie.

It was 2 weeks until graduation and the Queen was holding a dinner for all of the royals. As novices we didn't get to attend, but we were all excused from class.

"Well, your my boyfriend and I want you there with me." Lissa said

Christian rolled his eyes, "I just don't see the point, they all regard me a future Strigoi anyway I don't need to impress them."

"Hey Sparky, if you don't want to go, you could always stay and watch The Notebook with me. Oh and then we will talk about boys, do our nails-" Christian cut me off

"Lissa, please take me with you." he begged.

She smirked. _"Thanks_ _Rose."_

I nodded "Anytime Liss."

"So Rose, do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked me

I stretched my back and sighed. "Just some training with Dimitri, that's all."

"Oh, so I take it he is feeling better?" she asked.

The attack on the school was two weeks ago. We had lost a lot of people and I almost lost Dimitri too. After killing the Strigoi in the cave I picked Dimitri up and half walked -half dragged- him back behind the wards. He'd lost a lot of blood, but luckily Lissa was able to heal him.

There were a few broken ribs she couldn't heal so he had to just be patient and take it easy for a while until they set, then she could heal them.

"Yeah he's fine." I looked up at the clock, "I've got to get going now. Have fun at dinner."

I got up and put my jacket on. As I walked out the door Lissa called to me.

"Bye Rose see you tomorrow."

-5 minutes later-

I pushed open the gym door to see Dimitri sprawled out on the mat, just looking up at the ceeling. He didn't move when I walked in, so I went and laid down next to him on the mat.

"Hey Comrade." Dimitri turned his head and smiled.

"Hello Roza, I have a surprise for you." he said as he stood up.

I sat up "What?" he knew how I liked surprises.

Especially ones from him.

"You have to beat me sparring first." Dimitri smirked at me.

I stood up and strode over to him. His silky brown hair was tied back and he was shirtless.

The only thing he was wearing was some dark grey sweatpants and running shoes.

"There is no way I am going to win your going to be distracting me." I said. He smiled smugly.

"So, I'm going to make it even"

He looked at me confused.

I looked directly in his eyes, and without breaking eye contact, I pulled off my shirt leaving me in only my sports bra, spandex shorts and tennis shoes.

His eyes widened, surprised. "Fine, if that's how you want to play."

We both faced each other and crouched into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on cowboy."

With that, Dimitri lunged at me. His fist came flying towards my face which I barely had time to block. He and I both landed a few blows, but after a few minutes I knew this wouldn't work.

He knew all of my moves. So I had to try something different.

I'd seen it done once before in a movie and I wanted to see if it would really work.

I waited for my opening and when he threw a kick my way I found it.

With speed I didn't know I had, I dove over his shoulder and hit the ground in a front roll. I could tell he was shocked when I dove over him. Dimitri tried to turn, but I sprang up and placed my hand on his back where his heart was.

"Dead."

He turned around and looked at me shocked. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Saw it in a movie, and figured I'd try it out." I gave him my man-eater smile. "Now, where is my surprise?"

Dimitri smiled "Only you Roza." He leaned over and put his lips to my ear. "Meet me in the cabin." He kissed my neck. "5 minutes."

I visibly shivered in anticipation. "Okay."

With that he placed a kiss on my lips and walked out of the gym. I stood in the exact same spot, for as long as I could will myself to stay. I figured 1 minute was long enough and took off in a jog towards the cabin. I wanted to sprint but I know people would get suspicious if I was sprinting excitedly off campus.

When I finally made it to the cabin I burst through the door and found Dimitri sitting at the table, candles all around and dinner set neatly for us.

He stood up when I entered; I ran to him and hugged him tightly. Dimitri whispered into my ear "Happy Birthday Roza."

"You did all of this for me?" I asked. He was the sweetest man ever. "I love you so much."

He pulled back and looked at me. "I love you too, and that's not even the whole surprise."

I looked at him questionably. He continued in a seductive voice, "No the rest of the surprise involves you, me, a bed, some pillows…." I cut him off

"Sweet, I love pillow fights!" I joked. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek, then started leading me over to the table.

We ate in silence and when we were finished, I practically jumped him. I kissed him and when our lips touched, it always felt like our first kiss. His hands were on my hips and my hand was tangled in his silky brown hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he took me to the bed.

I woke up peacefully and stretched. When my eyes opened I realized Dimitri wasn't in bed next to me. But on his pillow, was a red rose and a note with my name on it.

_Dear Roza, _

_ I'm sorry, but Alberta called early this morning and informed me that I had to set up today's shopping trip that Lissa planned. At noon meet us all in the parking lot. Ok? Please don't be late. I love you so much, and I am counting down the hours till I see you. _

_-D _

I looked over at the clock on the dresser 11:30. I was too soon to leave the wards after the attack, but the guardians must think it is safe enough. Problem is I don't.

**And there you have it! I seriously had some writers block on this chapter. So I'm sorry if it wasn't that good but I am hard to work on the next chapter! and I promise I will update once or twice a day depending on how much time I have. Thanks for the Reviews! I LOVE U GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday or the day before... I went to Universal Studios for the first time and I had family over for Easter so I couldn't get on my laptop. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! O and P.S. there is some sexual references in this chapter... I think there's one or two. They are really not that bad. I could do way worse. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead OWNS EVERYTHING!**

After an uneventful morning, it was finally time to go on the shopping trip. I wrapped my hair into a bun, put on a pair of comfortable jeans, and a t-shirt. As I was about to walk out the door I stopped myself, I almost forgot my stake. The stake was given to me during the attack on the Academy and nobody ever asked for it back, so I kept it. The only place I could successfully hide the stake was in a holster attached to my ankle, which was covered by my combat boots. Satisfied knowing that I had everything I needed, I walked out the door and out into the sunshine.

As Moroi and Damphirs, we lived on a nocturnal schedule. But do the fact that no malls were open in the middle of the night, we had to go in the daytime. I found all of my friends waiting for me outside 2 of the Academy's Black Range Rovers. The windows were tinted and the car had so much armor it could probably withstand a small explosion.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Christian said amused. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence." He said sarcastically.

I grinned "Can it fireboy, I am on time. And at least I don't _arrive_ early." I added the double meaning there just for him. When he realized this, the look on his face was priceless. Even Lissa was trying not to laugh.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Rose lets go."

I turned to see Dimitri. I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Comrade, since it's my birthday can I drive?" **(A/N: Rose doesn't like to celebrate her birthday that's why it isn't mentioned much. She only tries to use it to get what she wants. XD)**

Dimitri cocked an eyebrow "No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

I sighed angrily, "Will you ever let me drive?"

He smiled "Probably not."

"Why?"

"Do you even have a License?" he asked

"No, but I do know how to drive. How do you think Lissa and I got around the 2 years we were on 'Vacation'?"

He sighed I was trying to use 'Rose logic' again. "Just get in the car."

"Alright fine, but one of these days I WILL DRIVE. And there will be nothing you can do to stop me." Dimitri just shook his head and climbed into the driver's seat. I sat next to him while Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia sat in the back. Alberta was driving the other SUV that carried Adrian, Guardian Tanner and -Guardian Alto. Dimitri started the car and we were on our way.

* * *

><p>About an hour into the drive, Dimitri turned on the radio to a country station I groaned.<p>

_What a surprise._

He had a smirk on his face. Apparently he liked to annoy me. It didn't last for long because I started to recognize the songs. And when one of the only country songs I actually liked came on I started singing.

_You don't know how you met me__  
><em>_You don't know why,__  
><em>_You can't turn around__  
><em>_And say goodbye,_

_All you know is when I'm with you__  
><em>_I make you free__  
><em>_And swim through your veins__  
><em>_Like a fish in the sea,_

_I'm singin'__  
><em>_Follow me__  
><em>_Everything is all right,__  
><em>_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,__  
><em>_And if you want to leave I can guarantee__  
><em>_You won't find nobody else like me,_

Everyone was silent; the look on Dimitri's face was priceless I wish I could have taken a picture. I turned around to see Christian, Lissa and Eddie looking at me. The expressions on their faces made me laugh.

"Really Rose?" Dimitri asked me

"Please Dimitri, you really think I wouldn't be prepared? Especially, after our last car ride together." I told him while he drove. Dimitri sighed and shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Rose, all joking aside you have a really good voice." Eddie said.

"Thank you Eddie." I smiled back at him.

Christian looked at Eddie. "No she doesn't Eddie don't lie to her." Lissa grabbed Christian, "Christian, stop I don't need to hear you two arguing all the way to the mall."

"But you would rather hear her singing?" he asked

"Yep." Lissa smiled at him.

I started singing again. Then to my surprise, Dimitri changed the radio station to 1980's probably to get me to shut up. Ha no such luck for him I knew the song that came on and sang._  
><em>

"Huh, you weren't kidding. You really did learn a lot of these songs." Dimitri said.

I winked at him and I smiled. "I never kid."

* * *

><p>When we finally got to the mall, Alberta split us all up into groups. Dimitri and I would be guarding Lissa and Christian, Alberta and Stan were guarding Adrian and Eddie and Mikhail would be guarding each group's surrounding area.<p>

As we split up Lissa dragged me over to a few clothing stores and we bought graduation dresses and clothes for school. All the while I felt like someone was watching me.

We were about an hour into shopping when Christian groaned "Can we go home now I am so bored. Lissa you really don't need any more clothes." I looked over at Dimitri, he looked pretty bored as well. That is until he realized what store we were going to next.

Lissa dragged us all into Victoria's Secret. After buying a few things with Dimitri watching me, I had a feeling that he was picturing what I would look like wearing the few sexy outfits I bought.

When nobody was looking I grabbed Dimitri, pushed him up against a wall and kissed him. I felt his hand grab the back of my neck while I wrapped both of my arms around his waist. Too soon he pulled away to look at me. "What was that for?" he asked.

I looked into those beautiful brown eyes and replied "I needed my fix." Which was true, Dimitri's kisses were the one thing I always craved. I loved every single moment I spent with him.

He chuckled "What? Am I your drug now?" Dimitri had an amused expression on his face. I nodded. "Well, I am glad you did that I didn't get to do that all day." He said.

"I know, I missed you this morning." I sighed. And looked at my watch, "We should probably get back to them."

Dimitri nodded and he and I went back to Lissa and Christian who in our absence, were being guarded by Eddie. I took up my position and watched everything carefully. I felt feint nausea that told me that there were Strigoi somewhere in the mall so I warned Dimitri. They weren't close enough to see us yet, but the sooner we get back to Alberta, Stan and Mikhail, the better. We met by the fountain in the mall and walked outside. It was dark so the guardians and I formed a circle around the Moroi.

We were almost to the cars when I felt a strong wave of Strigoi induced nausea roll over me.

My heart sank.

I saw an army of Strigoi running towards us.

**OKAY I hoped you all enjoyed that :) I want to know what is your favorite quote from Last Sacrifice? **

**This is mine: **

**"Oh? Did you demote yourself? Colonel's right below general. What does that make you?" -Dimitri **

**"The Driver." -Rose**

**-turns page-**

**"I didn't get to drive." -Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well hello there, sorry for my short chapter... I feel that my writing needs a bit more work.. I need more time to write! so Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

I immediately got into attack mode, and stood protectively around the Moroi. The Strigoi were still running towards us, fangs barred. My eyes found Dimitri, and the look in his eyes said things that couldn't be said out loud. The look he gave me spoke louder than any words could have.

And when that first Strigoi attacked, my stake bit into his chest fast and deep. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and collapsed onto the street.

Dead.

I didn't breathe; I didn't think I just shoved my stake into the next Strigoi. With strength and speed I didn't know I had, I took down the next flawlessly. They just kept coming; I exchanged a few blows with one and then unexpectedly staked one beside him. While he was surprised I staked him and kept fighting. I continued at this pace until I realized that the street was littered with bodies.

I looked over at the others, and they were all still fighting, but alive. We might actually make it out of this. Then something happened that made me lose all hope.

I felt cold hands grasp the sides of my head.

This was it, I was going to die. For a split second I caught Dimitri's eyes, and I know that in one look he understood that I loved him more than anything in this world. The only thing I hoped was that he and the others could make it out. He quickly staked his Strigoi and was running towards me when another attacked him.

I had basically come to terms with my imminent death when a cold voice called "Stop." And just like that all of the Strigoi froze, backed up a few steps and let their leader come forward.

The leader had long dark brown hair that was shorter than Dimitri's, a beard, and was wearing a black suit. His skin was chalky white; like Isaiah had been. I could tell by his skin that he was old very old. When I looked into his eyes my fears were confirmed.

He was an Original.

Legends say that the first Strigoi to walk the earth were created by ancient witches who wanted revenge on the towns' people for killing their sisters and condemning them to the depths of society. Unlike normal Strigoi, Originals did not have a red ring around their pupils, but instead had eyes that were pitch black. He looked like a walking corpse.

The Strigoi still had me in a headlock. One wrong move, and I was dead.

"Now, now Rameses, don't kill her just yet." The leader hissed. "I have a proposition for them."

A small whimper made everybody turn; another Strigoi had his arms locked around Lissa. She had tears streaming down her face.

Rameses was crushing my windpipe but I managed to speak. "Let her go now." I didn't even recognize my voice.

He laughed. "Now child, what makes you think you're in the position to negotiate?" His dark eyes looked directly into mine.

"As you can see, I have the Last Dragomir and her shadow kissed guardian." My eyes widened as he paced around us.

"I have no interest in finishing off the Dragomirs, at least not yet. So, I am taking Miss Rosemarie with me, if you try and stop me I will kill not only the Dragomir, but the Ozera and the Ivashkov as well." He gestured towards my friends.

It was silent until Dimitri spoke, "It's not going to happen, if you must take somebody then take me."

"No, Dimitri! You can't do that." I choked out

The Strigoi laughed again. "My dear boy, it is not you I want."

I knew I had to be strong, _They came first._

"Alright I'll go, just don't hurt them." The look on Dimitri's face made my heart break. He knew what I was doing, sacrificing myself for my friends.

"No Rose, you are not going with them." Alberta spoke.

"What other choice do we have." I struggled against the hold Rameses had on me. "My life is not worth the lives of three others." I said as tears streamed down my face. I looked up at Lissa, who was sobbing. Christian and Eddie were angry with their fists clenched tight as their sides. And Adrian who had a pained look on his face. "I'm doing what I'm doing for all of you. So please understand that it's all to keep you safe."

Unexpectedly, Rameses loosened his hold on me as Dimitri ran up to me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight, I was pretty sure that this was the last time I would ever see him. So, I did something I never thought I would do in front of everyone.

I kissed him.

He kissed me back knowing very well that this was going to be the last kiss between us.

Too soon Rameses grabbed me again and started slowly dragging me towards the way they came. I thrashed and kicked, but I couldn't escape.

"I love you Dimitri. Please forgive me." I yelled to him

"It's my fault Roza, I promised that I would protect you. And I failed." He said sadily.

"Dimitri! Do not blame this on yourself , there was nothing you could do! Nothing any of us could do!" I screamed.

"Shut up." One of the Strigoi said as he hit me over the head with something. I gasped out in pain. My vision was blurring. Just before I went under I heard Dimitri's voice

"I love you Roza, just please stay alive. We will find you."

**A/N: Again, Sorry for such a short Chapter I wanted to get this posted before I fell asleep. And now I want to know what is your favorite quote from Shadow Kiss?**

** Mine is:**

**"Yeah, we're badasses" -Rose**

**Please Rate and Review! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody! thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. I warn you now its a pretty big leap from the normal Vampire Academy world It might be pretty weird, but just go with it. It will all make sense in the end. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything!**

When my eyes opened, I was hit with a splitting headache. I was half expecting to be tied to a chair with flex- cuffs, but no such luck.

My vision was blurry but I could vaguely make out my surroundings. When it cleared, I assessed the situation. The dark room I was in was filled with machines; it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. I tried to move my arms and legs but I was trapped. I was inside a metal ring that had my hands and feet locked down.

"Where the hell am I?" I yelled. No answer, I sighed and yelled again. "Seriously what the fuck is going on?"

I got my answer when the Original Strigoi appeared in the room. "Look who is finally awake, you've been out for three days." He paced in front of me. "Good thing I've had thousands of years to practice patience." He chuckled.

"What do you want with me?" I asked "Why do you want a Damphir and not a Moroi?"

He turned abruptly and put his hands on my face, "Child, you are to be the face of the revolution. A leader for the Strigoi, you will help us destroy anyone who stands in our way."

"What makes you think I'd let you turn me willingly? I get turned into a Strigoi for you and lead the others to kill the people I love." I scoffed. "Not likely."

"Now let's see, I can't compel you or turn you; due to your shadow kissed abilities, but I can do this." I walked over to a control panel in the corner of the room. He opened a plastic case and pressed a few buttons.

"What are y-? Ahhhhhhhhhh!" the second he pressed the last button my body was hit with a surge of electricity. I felt my muscles lock up and my body froze, it was the worst pain imaginable. I couldn't stop screaming, it felt as if I was being stabbed with a thousand knives.

And then it stopped.

"What the HELL was that?" I screamed still trying to breathe correctly again. He laughed at my outburst I think he was getting some sick thrill out of this.

"If you don't agree to join us, I will kill everybody you hold dear. Especially that Damphir, what was his name? Belikov? He will be the first to die." He mocked "I will compel him to think you betrayed him and it's you who's killing him, not me." He smiled evilly. He knew Dimitri was my one weakness.

"No….don't hurt Dimitri, I'll listen." I choked out. Tears were in my eyes but there was no way I was letting this bastard see me cry. I swallowed back tears, "but why me? Why am I the only Damphir who can lead the Strigoi?"

"You, my dear Rosemarie are Shadow kissed. Your abilities were given to you in death, which is why it makes you the obvious choice to lead the Strigoi. Not only that, but your abnormal number of genes makes you a Conduit." I opened my mouth to question. But he cut me off. "A Conduit is an individual with superhuman abilities. You already had the gene within you before the accident, but because you visited the world of the dead, it changed you. The only problem is the Conduit gene is dormant until certain trauma is induced, activating your abilities."

This was impossible, nobody but Moroi could get powers. "You're crazy, there is no way I am 'superhuman' it's impossible."

"Is it? Now Rose tell me, have you ever been so seriously injured but pulled through? Conduits have a talent for healing fast after being seriously injured." he asked coldly

My jaw dropped, he was right; Spokane, the scalding flex cuffs. The burns from them had only lasted a few days. And when Natalie Dashkov attacked me; Dimitri got there in time to save me, but the doctor took a few tests that said I had some internal bleeding and a few hours later when she took another test the bleeding somehow disappeared.

Noticing my expression, he continued. "See, you are the perfect person to lead the Strigoi, an unstoppable power you will be-"

He was cut off by another Strigoi walking into the room. He turned and looked at his leader,

"Navarro, my lord your presence is needed down at the meeting room two of our brothers are in a …..disagreement."

"Very well, I will be there soon. You are dismissed." The minion Strigoi nodded and walked out the door.

Navarro; the original turned to me "As I was saying, you will be our leader and if you try and fight you will watch all of your friends die."

I was silent until I remembered something he said. "Wait, you said to activate my conduit gene I would have to undergo trauma." I shivered "What kind of trauma?" I didn't want this to happen, but it was the only way I can be sure Lissa and Dimitri would be safe.

He narrowed his eyes. "My dear, the machine you are hooked into is called a transfer device. It will activate your Conduit gene. You just got a demo of it a few minutes ago. What you felt was the device at only half power, in order to bring out the gene it has to be at full power." My heart sank.

"I'd say it was painless, but I'd be lying. Quite frankly I think you deserve it after what you and your friends did to my army."

Seriously? Where the hell did Strigoi get the time to build all of this? I guess Navarro has had a lot of time on his hands for the past few years.

Navarro sighed and turned towards the control panel. "Just close your eyes, this won't hurt a bit." He laughed "Who am I kidding, this will hurt a lot." And with that he powered on the machine.

The pain that coursed through me was nothing to the electric shock I received earlier, this felt as if the electricity coursing through me was slowly peeling off my skin. I felt like my insides were being slowly ripped out. My skull felt like it was going to explode. My muscles were locked, frozen from the electricity. I couldn't speak; all I could do was shake. I have never felt any pain remotely close to the pain I felt then.

Finally, after 20 minutes of suffering, I passed out from the pain. While floating in a sea of darkness, I heard two words that I never thought I would be happy to hear.

"Little Damphir."

**So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it :D**** please rate and review! I would LOVE that :) **

**and i'm going to keep asking what your favorite quotes from the series are! so today's book is Blood Promise! what is your favorite quote?**

**Mine is either:**

**"No one had ever called me unnatural before, except for the time I put ketchup on a taco. But seriously, we'd been out of salsa, so what else was I supposed to do?" -Rose**

**or **

**Dimitri: "To you, it'd be like a fairy tale."  
>Rose: "Sorry, comrade. Borg and out-of-date music aren't part of any happy ending I've ever imagined."<br>Dimitri: "Borscht, not borg. And I've seen your appetite. If you were hungry enough, you'd eat it."  
>Rose: "So starvation's necessary for this fairy tale to work out?" <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

__**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since i last updated... school just started on Monday and I've been getting ready for state tests. Fun. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and i will have the next one up ASAP!**

_Previously….._

"_Little Dhampir."_

I felt the cool breeze on the back of my neck despite the fact this was a dream. The setting Adrian had chosen was on a beach in southern California. The sunset made the sky an orange-ish purple and the ocean waves crashed into the shore, creating foam on the sand.

Adrian stood with his back up against a palm tree. When he saw me appear, he made a mad dash towards me pulling me into a hug. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

After a few minutes, he pulled back to look at my face. "I can't believe you're still alive." he whispered, worry filled his voice.

I took a few steps back and sighed. "That makes two of us."

"Just hold on, we will get you out of there. Just tell us where you are and we will send an army of guardia-"

I cut him off "No Adrian, do not send anybody. Navarro has made it clear that he will kill anybody that tries to rescue me. I can't let any more people die to save me, I'm not worth it."

He looked at me astonished. "No! You are worth it! Don't you see? We are nothing without you. It's not just me! Lissa is blaming herself, saying that she shouldn't have let him take you. Eddie just walks around with a haunted look in his eyes, like a zombie. Christian….Christian won't even say anything that requires more than one syllable." He paused and put his hands in his pockets. "Cradle-robber is the worst of them all. When you were taken he tried to chase after you, only to lose the trail. It crushed him, he feels like he failed you."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Dimitri didn't fail me, he could never fail me.

I failed.

"Adrian…. I can't, even if I knew where I was it still doesn't matter. Navarro is trying to mold me into a leader for the Strigoi without turning me. I would rather die than lead those bastards. And the worst part is the only way he can do it is by torturing me." My voice cracked at the end.

Adrian stumbled "Rose, you are by far the strongest person I know." He shivered." You're being pulled out of the dream. Please don't give up."

No it was too soon "Adrian, please tell Dimitri that I love him! And that he is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I yelled the dream was fading.

Just before the dream faded I saw a sad smile on his face and he nodded. It faded into black and I was floating on a sea of darkness. It didn't numb the pain I could feel everything that was happening to my body on the outside. But inside, inside me something was changing.

**DPOV**

I couldn't do a Damn thing as the Strigoi carried her limp body off. I tried to follow, but I lost them. I failed. I was empty without her, it felt as if a piece of my soul was ripped away and I was left bleeding.

_You will lose what you value most so treasure it while you can._ Rhonda's message to us burned into my brain. She was right; I did lose what I valued most. But it's not going to be gone forever.

I'll be damned if I let them take her from me forever.

I took a deep breath and looked around my room, every place I looked I saw her. Sitting at my desk making fun of my western novels, her lying in my bed; her hair strewn across the pillow. Even when I closed my eyes I saw her face.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until Adrian Ivashkov visited me in my dreams. Roza had said something about him doing this to her every so often and I didn't like it. It wasn't until I saw Adrian that I noticed where we were. We were standing outside the cabin. There was a warm breeze and the grass was as green as I'd ever seen it. Adrian had a lit cigarette in his hand and was looking over at me.

"What do you want Ivashkov?" I asked him dryly

Adrian looked around at the forrest; my mind obviously picked the location. Roza had tried to explain all of this to me once but I only caught some of it.

The look in his eyes showed hope. "Belikov, I talked to her."

My eyes widened. "You did? Is she alright? What did she tell you? What are they doing to her?" it all came out way too fast I wasn't sure he understood any of it.

He was sitting on a large rock in the middle of the forrest smoking. I could see the pain on his face which I'm sure mirrored my own.

Adrian sighed and took a drag on his cigarette. "Well I could lie to you, and tell you that everything will be alright but I'm not so sure of that now."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

Adrian took a deep breath and continued. "The Original Strigoi Navarro, is using her to control the Strigoi. He wants her to lead his army."

I shook my head. "That doesn't make any sense. Why her?"

"I don't know. She didn't get a chance to tell me." He said as he stood up and walked towards the cabin. "She did tell me one other thing though, and I know you aren't going to like it."

I tensed for what he was going to say. Are they going to turn her into a Strigoi? So she could lead them against the Moroi?

"They are torturing her. In order for him to make her the leader he needs, he is putting her through pain. And the worst of it is she doesn't want us to risk our lives to come and save her. She believes she isn't worth it." He finished, his voice cracking on the last word.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I don't think I could even breathe. She is always worried about others, and never believes she is worthy of others when in truth other people weren't worthy enough for her. But to know that she is in pain all for the people she loved hit me like a ton of bricks.

Before I knew what was happening my legs gave out and I fell on to the forrest floor. Adrian walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Rose did want me to tell you something," I looked up at him "She told me that you are the best thing that has ever happened to her and that she loves you more than her own life."

And with that I felt the dream fade away. I woke up in bed sweaty and out of breath, it felt like I woke up from a nightmare. They were torturing Roza, that wasn't going to happen if I could stop it. I now knew what I was going to do. After taking a quick shower, and getting dressed. I grabbed my stake and my guardian ID. Placing them in the pocket of my duster, I took one last look at my room. Knowing it could be the last time I ever was here but I knew what I had to do. I needed to get Roza back from Navarro.

I was going to find that sick bastard,

And I'm going to kill him.

**DUN DUN DUNNAAAA! **

**Dimitri is on his way to find Rose ALONE!**

** Hope you enjoyed this! and i will update when i can! :D please Rate and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Surprise! NEW CHAPTER! Thanks for the Reviews! made mah day! enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer (because i keep forgetting to put one): I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV 3 days later…..<strong>

"One room please."

The lady who worked at the front desk stared up at me. She was short and had light brown hair; she smiled at me and spoke, "Sure, that will be 165 dollars for the night. Here is your room key, and you are in suite B112."

I placed the cash on the counter and picked up my key. The hotel I was staying at was definitely not a 5 star place, but it would do for now.

After days of driving, I had called Victor Sullivan, an Alchemist I'd known for quite some time. He'd agreed to help me find Rose by using the Alchemist database. Sullivan told me to go to this location, rent a room, and he'd meet me at 7.

Once I got to my room I unlocked the door, and set what little possessions I had on the table. The room was small, which was fine with me. The walls were a light brown color, and the carpet was a dark color as well. The bed sat in the middle of the room along with a couch on the right of it and a dining table by the window near the door.

Sitting on the bed with my head in my hands, my thoughts drifted to Rose. I had no idea how I was going to save her. I was pretty sure I was going to die trying. Then a knock at the door broke me away from my thoughts.

I opened the door to find Sullivan and a tall familiar looking Moroi man behind him holding a briefcase in his left hand. Sullivan was one of the older Alchemists; he was in his fifty's with grey hair and a grey mustache. "Hello Guardian Belikov." He gestured to the Moroi man beside him. "This is Abe Mazur."

Ah, that's why he looked so familiar. Abe Mazur helped my family after our father left. Abe had also been worked a number of legal and illegal jobs, and with his appearance you could say he was a Turkish mobster.

"Zmey," I nodded "It's been a while."

Abe Mazur had been a big help with keeping my father away from us. He'd done a number of favors for me and if I know Abe, he was waiting for me to pay my dues.

"Well hello Dimitri," he stuck out his hand. I shook it and he continued, "How is your family doing?" he asked politely.

"They're all fine." I paused. "But, may I ask why you're here?"

"Janine Hathaway contacted me and asked if I could help her find her daughter. And also…." He lifted the briefcase he was holding. "I provide the artillery."

Sullivan looked impatient and a little anxious; Alchemists were known to believe that Moroi and Dhampirs were unnatural demon spawns. I knew Sullivan didn't truly believe this theory, but it didn't mean he was totally comfortable around us. "Well, seeing as you two have already met, I'd say let's get to work." He said.

Sullivan sat at the small table and pulled his laptop out of his bag. After he turned it on, he looked over at me, "Ok, I have records of every Original Strigoi that are known. What did you say his name was?"

"Navarro." I replied. Sullivan nodded and started typing. Abe was sitting on the couch putting the combination in on the briefcase. I walked over to him and watched him open the case. It was filled with a few silver stakes, guns and a weird looking mechanism that held a silver stake. "Why guns? These are useless against Strigoi. The bullets barely hurt a newborn Strigoi; they will do nothing against an Original."

Abe gave me a small smirk. "Not these." He picked up a silver bullet and held it between his index finger and thumb "It's charmed, like the stakes."

A charmed Silver bullet. It may not kill them if you miss the heart, but it will provide one hell of a distraction.

I looked back in the case and pulled out the Silver stake that was attached to what looked like a sliding mechanism. "What's this?" I asked curiously.

Abe took it out of my hands and strapped it to his right forearm. The stake was attached underneath his wrist and a ring was attached to a piece of string that disappeared inside the part that held the stake. "This is something one of my guardian friends came up with. It's a hidden silver stake. It works because of the ring. When you tilt your wrist back the stake shoots out and locks in place until you flick your wrist back again, locking it in the compartment." He explained.

Wow, that was really cool. If you had it hidden well enough when fighting a Strigoi, he would just think you were unarmed, and not worry about blocking his chest. It was perfect, it gave you the advantage when you surprised him, and shoved it through his heart. **(A/N: link to picture on profile.)**

* * *

><p>After about an hour Sullivan still hadn't found much information on Navarro. Only thing he managed was a small article about his life, and right now that was useless. I was getting anxious I paced the room just lost in thought, and Abe sat on the couch staring at me. I couldn't hold my guardian mask any longer, the second I dropped it and let my true emotions show on my face, after seeing my face Zmey looked like he was working something out in his mind. I could only imagine what I looked like.<p>

Then suddenly, Zmey stood and asked me to talk to him outside. I agreed and followed him out of the door.

Out in the cool night air, I felt somewhat better aside from the fact the love of my life was missing. Being in that small room for an hour left me tense.

"You asked me why I was here, now I want to know why you are here." He asked. "Janine told me you left the Academy unexpected and haven't been heard from since. Why?" I sighed and looked at the ground.

Could I tell him the truth? That I Dimitri Belikov, had fallen hopelessly in love with the 17 year old student I was mentoring. No. I couldn't it just wouldn't end well.

I took a deep breath and spoke "Back at the Academy, I was Rose's mentor. I was there when she was taken and I couldn't stop them. I even told them to take me instead but they refused. She didn't deserve this. I left to find her." I said in a pained voice.

Abe studied my face and narrowed his eyes. "You're not telling me something, I can feel it. Why you? Why did you leave and not Janine?"

_Shit._

I took a deep breath preparing myself for what was about to come out of my mouth.

"Because I am in love with her."

Abe just stared at me. Then he grew angry. "You are telling me you are in love with my daughter?"

My head snapped up "What?" I asked surprised. I could barely form a complete sentence, "Rose…Rose is…is your daughter?"

He nodded, and looked at me angrily. And when I saw the look on his face, realization hit me like a semi truck. The hair, the skin tone, the eyes, even the attitude.

It was all Rose.

He was about to speak again when Sullivan cut him off from inside the room.

"You guys, I got a hit on Navarro's location!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sweet I really enjoyed writing this chapter lol I love Abe. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please Rate and Review! THANKS! LUV U GUYS**


	8. Chapter 8

__**K longest chapter yet, I hope you all like it Dimitri's Rescuing Rose!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Previously…_

"_You guys, I got a hit on Navarro's location!"_

**DPOV**

After hearing those words I bolted back into the room and almost knocked Sullivan out of his chair. "What? Where?" I questioned.

Abe stormed into the room after me; our previous conversation forgotten. We both stood behind Sullivan who was hunched over on his laptop. "I checked Navarro's profile in the Alchemist's database and not much came up. But when I checked through the known Strigoi sightings, I found that many different Strigoi were seen going in and out of a large estate just outside of Missoula." He paused,

"If Navarro has an army like you say; that's where we will find him."

I cocked my head to the side. "So, what's the plan?" I asked

Abe walked over to his briefcase and pulled out a few things that were in a hidden compartment. "Were going to disguise you as a Strigoi." Abe said as he handed me red contacts, very realistic looking fake vampire fangs and pale white make-up. "Now, with this you can walk in and out and not be looked at twice."

I nodded and spoke, "Alright, we leave at Dawn. That way if I can make it outside, they can't touch us."

* * *

><p>After a few hours in the bathroom putting on this ridiculous disguise, I was satisfied with how I looked. My hair was tied back into a ponytail and my tan skin was a pale white. My brown eyes were ringed in red and the fangs were finally glued to my teeth. Looking in the mirror made me cringe. I saw a monster, it sickened me to know that if-God forbid- I was ever turned this is what I would look like.<p>

We still had about 30 minutes before we were going to get in the car and drive to the estate so I decided to have some fun.

Which isn't something I do often.

Sneaking quietly out of the bathroom I walked over to where Sullivan was sleeping on the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Crouching down beside him was hard to do quietly, but I managed. Without breathing I placed my face 6 Inches from his. His body sensed me and he opened his eyes. When he registered my appearance his eyes widened and he tried to get as far away from me as possible. It took him a few minutes to realize it was just me.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me." He said angrily "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I'm getting way too old for this." I smiled mentally, Rose would approve.

I laughed "Sorry Sully, I couldn't resist." He glared at me

"Don't call me Sully."

He got up off the bed and fixed his clothes just as Abe walked back into the room. He looked over at us and asked "You guys ready to go?"

We both nodded and headed out to the car. Sullivan drove, Abe was in the passenger seat and I was in the back. The whole ride I was anxious and my mind was racing. About an hour in Abe explained the plan, "Dimitri, you will go into the estate and search the rooms without looking suspicious. Make sure you remain undetected. Here," He said as he handed me the two pistols and the hidden stake. "Strap these on and use the guns only when you need to."

I nodded and stuck the pistols in my holster hidden by my duster. Then I strapped the hidden stake on to my right forearm and slid the ring around my middle finger. I flicked my wrist back to test it. The sharp stake shot up and locked into place. Flicking my wrist again, the blade retracted back into the metal casing.

"Ok," Sullivan sighed. "This is as far I can go without getting detected, good luck Guardian Belikov."

"Thanks," I nodded and opened the car door. I had one foot out when Abe spoke.

"Hey Dimitri, wait." Abe stopped me. He turned and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know, I've thought a lot about our conversation last night and I want you to know that I may not approve of the age difference, but if anything I'm glad she fell for you. She needs someone who will always be there for her and I know you are the only one I trust with my daughter's life." Abe smiled, "Now get out there before the sun rises."

I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked to even say anything back.

Zmey approves of me!

I collected my thoughts, "Thank you Zmey, you don't know how much your approval means to me." I looked up at the sky. "Stay in Radio contact; could be a quick exit."

Abe nodded "No doubt."

I shut the door and started walking towards the estate. As I walked along the sidewalk, there were a few houses near the road. All of them were simple brick houses that seemed deserted.

The night sky was growing lighter and I knew I didn't have much time.

The estate sat behind and iron gate. It looked like a good place to keep a Strigoi army base camp.

The tall Iron Gate was open and I stalked inside. I saw 2 Strigoi walk beside me and I tried to stay calm. Luckily my disguise kept them from noticing anything weird about me. They ignored me and continued to talk to each other, I couldn't make out the conversation, but I followed them inside the mansion.

I snuck in unnoticed, and soon broke away from them and started my search.

I didn't have any luck on the second floor; there were Strigoi in every room. I can't believe they don't see that I'm a Dhampir. After I thanked god for that I continued my search to the ground floor.

Still no Rose.

Just as I was about to give up and search outside, I noticed a small door that went under the main stairway. I opened it to see it lead to another stairway to the basement. After checking if the coast was clear I made my way down the stairs and stopped in front of a construction elevator.

The air inside was freezing, and it only got colder going down.

The elevator doors opened into a wide room that looked like something out of a Si-fi movie. The walls were grey metal and a blue light shown down in the center of the room.

Rose was easy to spot,

But hard to look at.

Her limp body hung attached by her arms and legs into a metal ring. Navarro had bled her dry and filled her up again with god knows what. Seeing her like that made me sick, her body was pale and her head hung limply on her shoulder.

Getting the restraints off, that was easy, nothing I couldn't handle.

Taking her in my arms I gently tried to wake her. Rose's eyes fluttered open and stared into mine, her dark brown eyes were glazed over from the pain. She looked terrified.

I was confused, but I then realized that I still looked like the walking dead.

"No, Rose look. I'm not a Strigoi." I said taking the contacts off. Her eyes widened and she tried to hug me tightly. When I hugged her back, the piece of my soul that was taken along with her came back with such force I almost fell over. "I am so glad you are alive." I cried with my face buried in her neck.

She pulled away and kissed me, it lit every one of my nerves on fire. I felt complete. After not being with her for so long; it was like coming home. When she pulled back she looked me in the eyes, "I….I…..Lov….love….you…Di…Dimitri" she croaked out, her voice weak.

"As I love you." I kissed the tip of her nose. "Now let's get you out of here." I said pulling her towards the elevator.

When we got to the door that lead back up to the ground floor; I quickly stuck my head out to survey the area. It was clear, so I lead Rose towards the front door.

As I was dragging Rose along, she turned to me "Dimitri, Strigoi." She said shakily. When I turned, I could hear a Strigoi walking towards the stairs.

I looked at Rose, "Here is what you are going to do." I paused "I want you to just walk out that door, and get to the van. An Alchemist and a Moroi are there waiting. I will be there soon."

Her eyes widened "But, Dimitri…." She whimpered.

"Go, I will be fine. Get into the light. They won't be able to touch you."

She nodded and slowly walked towards the door.

I turned to the Strigoi that was at the top of the stairs. When he noticed that I was a Dhampir he came running towards me. He was a Moroi before turning and he wasn't very trained in fighting. He swiped his hand across my right cheek, I then deflected his next attack and staked him.

Another Strigoi, hearing the commotion was drawn out from the hallway on the second floor. He quickly looked to his fallen partner and charged towards me. With a flick of my wrist, the hidden stake shot out of its compartment wedging itself into his heart.

Then before I knew it, there were more Strigoi coming after me. Looking towards the window I saw the sun start to rise. I kept fighting.

Come on, just a few more minutes.

**RPOV**

It killed me to leave Dimitri alone, but there was no way I could fight. Just barely managing to put one foot in front of the other without hitting the ground took great effort.

I could hear the muffled gurgles of the dying Strigoi, even being a good 20 feet away from the house.

I felt like I was going to pass out. My muscles were weak, I was dizzy and the lack of food took its tole on my body.

Looking to my left, I saw the van Dimitri was talking about right outside the gates.

Then, just as I was almost outside of the gates, something grabbed my shoulder. "Rose, What the hell was that thing you were strapped into?" Dimitri asked frantically.

I shook my head "Not now, I'll explain later."

Dimitri nodded in understanding, put my arm around his shoulders and lead me towards the van.

The door opened to a Moroi man and a human with a golden lily tattoo on his cheek. I was barely in the van before Dimitri yelled "Sullivan Drive!"

The human stepped on the gas and we were on our way back home.

**DPOV**

I breathed in a sigh of relief when we were speeding away from Navarro's estate. After I told Rose to get to the van, I stayed and held off the Strigoi until I could run out the front door and get into the sun.

A sharp intake of breath broke me from my thoughts. When I turned and looked at Rose, I saw worry on her face.

Rose was staring at me, scared when I realized to look at my body.

My shirt was torn, and I had multiple cuts on my arms and legs which didn't hurt. But what did hurt was the gash on my right cheek. Now that I was relaxed I could feel the pain of the injury.

"Looks like hell spit you two back out." Abe stated

I shrugged "Well, that's what happens when you run into a house full of angry Strigoi."

Rose looked between Abe and I confused "Umm…..I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" she asked Abe weakly.

I looked up at Abe. Was he going to tell her? Now?

Abe smiled "Hello Rose," he extended his hand to Rose. "I'm Ibram Mazur, but you can call me Abe."

Rose's expression changed…. Even extremely tired and weak she still needed to be in 'the loop'. She reached over and shook his hand. "Ibram, I've heard your name before. I'm not sure where though…." Rose trailed off. Then sudden realization crossed her features, she finally placed where she heard his name. Her jaw dropped slightly and she said one word. One word that shocked both Abe and I. Looking at him she asked,

"Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I'm falling asleep at my computer ZZzzzzZZZzzzz <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter it took me FOREVER to write Thanks for the previous reviews and please keep it up! U GUYS ROCK!**


	9. Chapter 9

__**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough... I've been busy with the CST's and extra homework some of my teachers give me.. also, sorry its so short hope you like it! :)**

_Previously…._

"_Dad?"_

**DPOV**

And then she feinted.

We were all stunned. Abe then turned around to talk "How does she know who I am?" he asked.

I shook my head and checked Rose's pulse. Feint, but still there. She's had a lot of stress on her body lately both physically and emotionally, and I think meeting her father pushed her over the edge.

When I looked at her face, she was pale. Her usually glowing tan skin turned a lighter color, like life was fading from her. It broke my heart to see her fighting away what Navarro did to her. We needed to get her to a doctor, fast and the one that we needed to go to was an hour away.

"Where to next?" Sully called from the driver's seat.

"St. Vladimir's Academy."

When we pulled up to the Academy 's front gates the guardians were shocked to see us, but they let us in without any problems.

I picked up Rose and carried her bridal-style to the infirmary. Holding her close to my chest; her heartbeat was the only thing that kept me going.

Stares followed us; I was about halfway across the quad when I heard a gasp.

Lissa came running up to me with tears in her eyes and her breathing frantic. "You found her!" she gasped and looked at Rose's pale form in my arms. "What….What's wrong with her?" Lissa's face showed pain as she looked at Rose.

"She was tortured," I breathed. "I need to get her to the infirmary, she could die." I yelled and walked faster, not meaning to raise my voice at my charge; but right now it didn't matter only Rose did. While I was trying to stay strong in front of Lissa a trader tear fell down my cheek.

Lissa was following but when she looked at my face, she froze on the sidewalk. Her jaw dropped and her face showed shock.

I didn't have time to talk, so I kept jogging as fast as I could to the infirmary. Once we got there, I kicked the door open and started yelling for a doctor.

A nurse put rose on a gurney and took her to a room. Dr. Olendeski followed her and pulled me along into the room. They transferred Rose to a normal bed and took her vital signs. She was given an IV along with an oxygen mask.

Dr. Olendeski turned to me just then "What happened to her?" she asked.

I swallowed and shook my head. "Last week at the mall, she was captured by Strigoi." I paused; the pain was evident in my voice. "When they took her…they…. They put her into some sort of machine. I found her about a week later unconscious and sick. She regained consciousness long enough that she could walk to the van that was waiting, but about 10 minutes into the drive she passed out again after she received some shocking news, and she still hasn't woken up."

The words came out in a rush, I wondered if she knew about how much I cared about Rose because the way I said it, it didn't sound like a mentor concerned for his student.

A comforting had on my shoulder confirmed my suspicions.

"We will do all we can." She smiled "She's a fighter, she always has been. You of all people know that." I nodded. She sighed and turned back to Rose to check Rose's condition.

I sat beside Rose and took one of her hands; caressing the back with my thumb. Just then the door opened and Abe walked in with Janine behind him.

Abe smiled when he saw me, Janine on the other hand looked confused of why I was there, and holding her daughter's hand. "What are you doing her Guardian Belikov?" I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "You left the academy unannounced, leaving your charge unprotected, and now you waltz in here and-"

Abe put his hand over her mouth and smirked. Janine however, looked furious. "Janine, the man you are here insulting is the one who walked into a house full of Strigoi and fought them all alone. He saved our daughter." Abe said then dropped his hand.

Janine narrowed her eyes "Why?" she asked warily.

"Guardian Hathaway, I left the Academy to find Rose." I took a deep breath and readied myself for the beating that was surely in my near future. "I am in love with her. I left because I needed to find her. I can't live without her."

Janine's eyes widened "You WHAT?" then she turned to Abe "You knew about this?" she growled at him.

Abe smiled and nodded. "I had my suspicions when Sullivan and I met up with him. They were confirmed after I questioned his involvement."

She raised an eyebrow "And you're okay with it?"

Abe smirked "Yes, I am. I met Dimitri when he was young and have known his family for years. I trust him and to be completely honest, I'm glad Rose fell for him. It's better than her running off with some Moroi who will just use her and leave her."

Janine sighed "You two can't be guardians. You won't protect your Moroi, you'll protect each other."

"I've already got that figured out." I paused. "I'm going to transfer. And guard somebody else at court."

She nodded in understanding. I smiled. "You're still not out of the woods yet. When Rose wakes up we are having a nice long discussion about your time here at St. Vladimir's." she said.

_Crap._

__**A/N: Hope you liked that :) Also I just put up a new story, just a little one-shot about Dimitri and the incident with his Abusive father so please check that out! thanks, please Rate and Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry that I took forever to update :( serious writer's block I mean bad. well here it is and I PROMISE next chapter will be better, it will also explain a lot and it will be up soon!**

Several weeks had passed and Roza still hadn't woken up yet.

Her condition unchanging, all we were left to do was wait.

Lissa and Christian visited her yesterday, Eddie and Adrian came by earlier today. Both Lissa and Adrian tried to hear her, but it didn't change anything.

I'd seldom left the chair that was right next to her bedside during the past few weeks. I was going to be right next to Rose the moment she woke up.

"Dimitri?" a small voice asked. I turned my head to the door where Lissa was standing. "Please go home and shower, you've been sitting here for three days."

I sighed and ran a hand down my face, feeling the small beard that was growing. It felt weird, but the few times that I'd left, I never shaved, it took too long.

"I can't leave her. I need to be here when she wakes up."

Lissa nodded. "Please, you need to care about yourself. Don't worry about Rose, she wouldn't wake up without you."

Rubbing my eyes I stood up and walked towards the door. Looking back at Rose, she seemed so peaceful while she slept, her eyelashes laid on her cheeks and her hair was spread across the pillow. "Don't worry." Lissa said, "I'll stay with her until you come back."

"Thanks." I muttered and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Back at my room, I quickly showered, shaved and dressed. I was about to walk out my door when my phone started ringing. I let out a sharp irritated breath and answered,<p>

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

I felt bad to kick Dimitri out, but he needed to go shower and eat something. Rose would be angry if she found out that Dimitri sat and waited for her to wake up. Well, she'd probably think it was sweet, but she would insist he put himself first.

_Beep…..Beep… Beep_

The sound of constant beeping of Rose's heart kept me sane.

I still don't know what happened to her. What did they do? Why is she not waking up yet? It just didn't make sense. What also troubled me was when she and Dimitri revealed their relationship to everyone, how long had it been going on? Why didn't she tell me?

As my mind was busy going through the questions I would ask her, I began to hear the beeping of the heart monitor increase. I turned to look at Rose, she looked fine, but the beeping just got faster and faster, then it stopped altogether. I frantically screamed for help but I don't think Dr. Olendeski heard me. When nobody came, I was at her side in a flash, my hands pressed against her chest, I felt the magic wield up inside me. I forced it into her. But it still didn't work. With my hands still on her chest I started compressions-something I learned in a medical class- tried desperately to get her heart to beat then, when I stopped for a second her heart started beating again and I sighed in relief.

I quickly took out my phone and called Dimitri. He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Rose's heart stopped and I-" I said frantically. Before I could get the rest out he hung up the phone.

About 2 minutes later the door to Rose's room was kicked in and Dimitri had a frantic look on his face. "What happened?" he asked. His eyes were wide as he tried to find something wrong with Rose.

"I…I don't know. When you left she was fine, then her heartbeat got faster and faster then it just stopped. I tried to heal her but it didn't work. So I did CPR and when I stopped to readjust my hands her heart started beating again." I said faster than I thought it would be.

Just then I heard the steady beeping speed increase again. Dimitri swore in Russian then ran out into the hallway and frantically called for Dr. Olendeski. When she didn't come he walked back into the room and grabbed Rose's hand. Her body started shaking and then suddenly her eyes snapped open wide and she gasped out for breath. It was almost like she woke up from a nightmare.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked in disbelief as he kneeled next to her. "Roza, sweetheart?" He asked while softly brushing hair away from her face. I stood behind him with one of my hands on his shoulder.

Her wide eyes met his and she relaxed slightly. "Dimitri?" She asked, her breathing still heavy. "Lissa? She looked up at me. "What happened?"

Dimitri looked over at me then back at her. "You were in a coma for a few weeks. Then today, your heart stopped."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

My heart did what now?

"What? How am I still alive then?" I asked.

They just shook their heads then it all hit me.

Everything that happened at the Estate suddenly rushed back into my brain.

_have you ever been so seriously injured but pulled through?_

"The conduit gene." I whispered to myself.

Lissa and Dimitri rose an eyebrow. "The conduit gene?" Lissa asked "What are you talking about?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Dr. Olendeski walked in.

"Hello Rose, good to see you're finally awake. Now I know you are anxious to leave so just let me run a few tests and you will be out of here in the morning."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

When she left the room Dimitri kissed my hand and smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are ok."

I pulled him towards me for a kiss and he complied. His warm lips calmed me further and I smiled. "Me to, I can't leave you guys just yet. Who knows what kind of shenanigans you would get into without me."

Dimitri smiled and Lissa giggled. "Yeah, we need you to keep us in line." Lissa laughed.

Dimitri was just staring at me then he remembered something. "Roza, before Dr. Olendeski came in; what was the Conduit gene you were talking about?" he asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that! so please review and I will not take so long to update again I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here you go new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

><p>"Where should I start?" I said looking towards Dimitri.<p>

Dimitri looked around the room and put his hand on my shoulder "Just start at the beginning."

I nodded and looked at my family. Each one held some sort of pained facial expression. They knew that I had been taken and tortured, but they didn't know the whole story.

I was released from the infirmary 2 days ago and Dimitri has been keeping them from asking me about the capture, but now they needed to know.

We all sat in a circle-kind of cliché- I know, but right then it didn't matter.

"I had a bad feeling about the whole trip." I started, "A shopping trip after an army of Strigoi attacked seemed like a horrible idea."

"I don't remember much after the fight; they knocked me out and dragged me away and when I woke up I was locked down inside of a machine. Then, the original Strigoi Navarro told me what he intended to do with me." I took a deep breath, "He said I was to be a leader for the Strigoi, a powerful force that nobody could defeat. I didn't understand why I was so special. Why I was chosen to lead the Strigoi."

"Turns out the answer was hidden inside my DNA. In very few Dhampirs and humans, there is an extra gene somewhere inside of me called the Conduit gene. The Conduit gene stays dormant in my body until certain trauma activates it. Apparently once it's activated, the carrier gets superhuman abilities. "

They all nodded along, trying to make sense of this information. Then Dimitri interrupted "How did he know that you carried the gene?"

I shook my head "I don't know, he probably traced my bloodline back to someone in my ancestry he knew carried the gene."

I continued on with the story "Anyway, after he offered me a chance to lead the Strigoi I obviously declined and told him that I would never be his little pet. Then he threatened to kill all of you. So I reluctantly complied, I would lead the Strigoi in return for your safety. My plan was to go along with it and when I was able to, I would escape and protect everyone from him and his army."

Then my mom spoke, "How did he activate the gene?"

I looked at the floor "The machine I was in would activate it. When he turned it on it felt as if I was being stabbed all over my body repeatedly, my skull felt like it was going to explode and my skin felt like it was being peeled off. Even when I passed out from the pain I could still feel it, it never went away. The next time I awoke, Dimitri was pulling me out of the machine."

I turned to Dimitri "By the way you scared the shit out of me. I think I almost had a heart attack."

"Why?" Lissa asked curious

"He was disguised as a Strigoi, I thought he'd been turned and I freaked out."

"I'm sorry Roza; I forgot that I looked like one of them." Dimitri apologized

"It's fine, just please never do that again."

I turned back to everyone "That's pretty much the whole story. Any questions?"

My mom looked up "Just one."

"What?" I asked

She looked at Dimitri and me and raised an eyebrow "How long has this," she said waving her finger at me and Dimitri "been going on?"

I swallowed and tried to speak but nothing came out. Dimitri however, answered for me. "Just before the attack."

"Really Belikov, you do realize I can get you fired for sleeping with my daughter." My mom replied

"No you won't Janine." A new voice said

I turned to see Abe walk into the room he went and sat down by my mom. "He is the only person I will ever be happy to see my daughter with. I've known him almost all of his life and I trust him with my daughter."

"He's seven years older than her!" my mom argued

Abe chuckled and smiled "Age is but a number. And if I remember correctly Dimitri is the one who risked his life to find her."

"Thank you Zmey." Dimitri replied

"Why now?" I asked Abe

"Why now what?" he asked

"Why do you show up now all of the sudden? For God's sakes my boyfriend has known my own father longer than I have." I said

"Well that was because of my work. I didn't want you to get into any trouble if my enemies found out who you were." He explained

"So no birthday cards, no pictures, and not even a single phone call? Do you have any idea how annoying it is when it seems that everyone else knows your dad but you?" I asked

"Rose, it's not his fault I made him stay away. He wanted to be in contact with you but I wouldn't let him." My mom confessed.

"It was you?" I asked "You were so mad at him for some unknown reason; you wouldn't give him a chance to be in his child's life. No Moroi father I know of cares about his children. And it just so happens I get the one who does and my mother keeps him away." I said angrily

"Do not speak to me like that Rosemarie you don't know the reasons behind it."

"What are your reasons then?" I asked "_You've_ known me all of my life. Would it have killed you to I don't know send a birthday card? Acknowledge my existence? You're not mother of the year so don't try and act like it."

"Stop acting like such a child!"

My fists were clenched tightly at my sides. She had no right to do that, to keep him away from me. She was never there for me, so why was it her decision? I was so royally pissed off; I wanted to throw something at her I felt so betrayed.

I was getting angry, fast. My self-control was fading and with all the strength I had left I stood up and walked out of the room,

rage curdling inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time my friends :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Here is your next chapter *LEMON WARNING* it's not that bad it is my first lemon and I didn't want to go all crazy on you guys.**

**I listened to Cut by Plumb and I'll be by Edwin McCain while I wrote this. If you can listen to one of those when you read it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot Richelle Mead owns the characters and the amazing series **

I need to calm down fast, so I go to the only place that I know will keep me calm.

The cabin

The room is exactly how we left it before I was taken, the sheets were wrinkled, a few clothes of ours were scattered around the floor and the wilted rose Dimitri gave me still sits on the pillow along with the note.

I lie down on the bed and curl up into a ball. Tears are streaming down my face. And my body is shaking violently.

What is wrong with me?

Yes, I was furious that my parents didn't care that much about me, I didn't need presents or visits but for them just to acknowledge my existence.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Dimitri come in until his arms wrapped around me and held me close. His face was buried in my neck just breathing, then he placed a small kiss where his lips were.

"I know Roza, just let it out. It's okay…." he whispers to me as tears run down my face.

I wipe some tears and turn towards him, placing my hand on his cheek I look into his dark brown eyes and smile slightly, "I love you so much it hurts me."

He half smiles and kisses my nose "You have no idea how worried I was when you were gone. Please don't ever leave me again; I don't think I can live without seeing your face every day."

I could spend hours with Dimitri like this, just us together, against everything.

My lips lightly brush against his, then the kiss becomes deeper and I'm lost in his is lips. Being apart for so long is torture.

*****M Scene******

He breaks the kiss to move down, leaving a trail of kisses down my cheek. He stops at my neck where he lightly sucks on the skin just below my ear.

My hands find the ends of his shirt and I slowly pull it over his head. Then he pulls my shirt off, and as if I was as brittle as glass he slowly and carefully unzips my jeans and pulls them off me. I grab the waist of his jeans and unzip them. He pulls them off his body and flips us so I'm straddling him.

I place kisses over the smooth skin of his chest while tracing his muscles with the tip of my finger. Then he sits up with me still on top of him and kisses my throat and moves back up to my lips while his hands reach behind me to unclasp my bra. I wrap my arms around him and try and push down his black silk boxer shorts.

Once all of our clothes are off, his mouth sucks on my breast. My back arches as I moan. His eyes watch my face. With every look he gives me, my heart beats faster as love is shone so clearly in his eyes. This is the one time when I'm with Dimitri he lets all of his walls down and I see who he truly is.

He's lying on top of me kissing me everywhere. When he finally pushes into me, we both moan from the feeling. Dimitri starts moving slowly, both of us just taking our time feeling one another. With each meeting of our hips he hits a different spot inside of me making me cry out when he goes deeper.

With our slow pace, he whispers in my ear "I love you so much, my Roza…I still can't believe you're mine and I'm never going to let you go."

I moan in response, "Oh, I love you so much Dimitri." I say in a breathy whisper.

My eyes close as I feel my release approaching. "Don't close your eyes," Dimitri whispers "I want to see you."

I open them and look into his eyes as the wave of ecstasy washes over me. "Dimitri…." Moan out as my body convulses with pleasure.

"Roza…." I hear him moan out when he comes seconds after me.

******M Scene Over******

He carefully lies on top of me, pressed skin to skin; he placed a passionate kiss on my lips. We stayed exactly like that for hours, just relishing in the Afterglow I never wanted to leave his side.

He held my heart.

And I held his.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) I will have the next chapter up when I get a chance to write it! Please Rate and Review**

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
